A Job At The Club
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Tenten needs money. She gets a job at a striper club. Inspired by The Next Contestant by Nickleback. please review
1. A Job At The Club

Story: A Job at the Club

Chapter One: An Accident and a new Job

Neji and Tenten are out in the sparring field, well, sparring. Tenten jumps up into the air and throws a few weapons at Neji. He reflects them and one accidentally hits Tenten in the shoulder. "Kuso," She cries out in pain. Neji runs over to her and helps her up, and then they head towards the hospital.

"Sorry Neji," she states. He looks down at her in confusion. "What for Ten?" She looks at her feet. "If it wasn't for me being careless and dropping my guard, we could still be training." She sighs in frustration. Neji thinks it over and wraps an arm around her waist. "Don't be thinking like that Tenten. I'd rather have to stop training to take you to the hospital then you pass out from blood loss."

He looks down at her to see how his words affected her, only to find her staring up at him in shock. "What? Can I not comfort my girlfriend in her time of need?" He states while smirking. "No Neji, it's not that it's just…," she blushes and looks away. He frowns, not getting the hint. "What Tenten?" he asks out of confusion. She sighs and gestures towards his arm around her waist. He gets that hint. (A/n Neji and Tenten have been dating for about 6 months and the most they do is hug and kiss, make-out on occasion, but he has yet to show his affection towards her in public.) "Is this okay?" he asks, hoping and praying to kami above that it's okay. She nods and kisses him.

When they walk into the hospital, the first person they meet is Sakura. She was a bit startled by the arm wrapped around Tenten's waist. 'Wait till the others find out that Neji has decided to let her in.' She walks up to the

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" "We're here because during training today Ten got hit in the shoulder by one of her weapons. Could you fix her up please?" Sakura nods has Neji wait out in the waiting room. Tenten kisses him and walks in the back with Sakura. As Sakura heals her Tenten starts a conversation.

"Sakura, thanks for healing my shoulder. I got a little to carefree today and one of my weapons hit my shoulder. Sakura, I think me and Neji are getting closer!" Sakura smiles at this. "I agree Ten; I think that you two are getting closer as well. He even wrapped his arm around your waist today." Tenten smiles and nods in agreement. "Alright Sakura, I'll get going. Thanks again."

She goes to meet Neji. "Hey Ten-chan, are you okay?" Neji asks with concern. She shakes her head. "Not really Neji. I wore myself out at training and just lost a lot of blood. My body does not like walking right now." She sighs and starts to feel dizzy. Neji, noticing her swaying form, picks her up into his arm securely. "Ne-Neji? What are you doing?" He looks down at her and smiles. "Carrying you. You seemed to be really light headed so I figured you must need rest." he replies. She nods and buries her face in his chest.

When they get to her apartment, he opens the door and carries the sleeping Tenten to her bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and she groans, wanting his warmth back. She opens her eyes. "Neji?" she whimpers sounding like she's going to cry. He sets back down on the bed and brushes her face. "Shh Ten, I'm here. I'll be on the couch if you need me," He coos to her. She nods and falls back asleep. He smiles and gets up, heading towards the couch. 'She looks so cute when she pouts and sleeps.' With that thought and many more, Neji fell asleep too.

The next day Neji and Tenten are eating out at a cute little coffee shop. Tenten suddenly goes quiet. "Ten-chan, what's wrong," Neji asks worriedly. She sighs and takes his hands. "Neji, um, please don't get mad at me when I tell you this. It's important to me and for a good cause." She sighs again and avoids his eyes. "Neji, as of tomorrow night I start working as a waitress at the new striper club.

Neji sat there in shock for about five minutes while his insides roared with over protectiveness. It was Tenten frantic voice that brought him back to reality buy Tenten's frantic voice. "Neji, I swear to not actually trip, I'll just bee a bar tender. And I won't ever look at anyone else there." She hugs him. "Oh Neji, I'm so sorry. But I have to do this."

Neji returns her hug. "it's okay Ten," he sighs, "Just let me know when your fisrt night is so I can be there with you." Tenten beams. "Really Neji? Oh thanks, you're the best."


	2. The Clubs' Affects

Story: A Job at the Club

Chapter Two: The Clubs' Affects

It has been a week since Tenten told Neji about her new job. Now they are standing in front of the bar, looking up at it apprehensively. Neji wraps his arm around Tenten securely and they enter the bar. The first thing Neji's ninja nose picks up in the very strong smell of alcohol and very loud music. Tenten sighs and pulls Neji with her to the DJ's box in the very back of the room. She knocks on the door and is told to enter. After they enter the room, Tenten and Neji both sigh in contentment. This room was quiet, did not smell like alcohol and the person looked just as annoyed with this place as they were. "Alright, are you the new striper?" the guy asked Tenten. She nods. "All you have to do is go down to those girls at the bar and talk to those woman. They'll tell you all you need to know." She nods and both her Neji start to leave. "Whoa, hold it buddy. You get to stay up here with me. No distracting the girl while she's trying to work." The DJ, Bob, says to Neji. Neji sighs and nods. "Okay." Tenten leaves and talks to the woman while Neji watches her in the DJ's box. This is how Tenten's job process goes for three smooth months. Tenten has saved up a total of $31,000. Neji still does not know why though. One night as Neji is watching Tenten, he finds her giving a very drunk guy a lap dance. He goes over a few possibilities in his head as to why she is doing this and comes up with the most reasonable one. M.O.N.E.Y. After a few minutes, as Neji thought, she gets off the guy and- wait a minute, pulls him into a room in the back? Neji figures she'll come out in ten to fifteen minutes so he waits. They went in at 2:30 am. The club was now starting to close down at 3:00 am. He decided it was time to check up on her. He walks out of the DJ box to see Bob setting up chairs. He walks over the room they went into and breaks down the door to see the guy all over Tenten. He had her shirt undone and it looked like she was about to take off her pants. Neji grabs the guy and throws him out the window while Tenten pouts up at him. "Why'd ya do that Neji? I was about to-" Neji cuts her off. "Oh I think I can tell what you were about to do. What the hell do you think you doing?" She stands up while fixing her shirt. Poor Bob looks up to see them screaming at one each other. Bob, who had been moping the floor (which Neji and Tenten were fighting on currently.) and instead decided to watch them fight. "How could you betray me Tenten?! Us!?," Neji screamed in her face. Tenten, on the verge of tears, tries to explain. "Neji, please, listen for a moment. I'll explain every thing," She says and tries to place a hand on his shoulder, only to get it knocked away. She starts to cry. "I can't take this right now Neji," she tells him. She turn around, a little too sharply on the wet flooring, and ends up slamming into the chairs. One of the chair legs went through her side, barely missing every one of her vital organs. (Meaning it didn't hit any internal organs if that confused you) Tenten gasps in pain and slowly starts in and out of cosines. Neji and Bob look up at here to see her sitting in a pool of her own blood. Neji runs over to her and dissembles her from the chair, then wraps her in his jacket. "Oh Ten, I'm so sorry," he whispers to her hair. He runs her to the hospital, saying to the desk clerk: this girl slipped on water and was fatally wounded. Please take care of her. He then runs strait to the Hyuuga compound.

**The Next Morning**

Tenten wakes up with an acing pain in her side and a blistering headache. Remembering Last night, she decides to call Neji. (a/n bold is phone call)

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey Neji. I'm sorry about last night."**

"**It's okay Ten."** After he says this, he rolls over.

"**Wait- Holy, I got to go."** Neji hangs up. Tenten tries to call him like 20 times but he avoids her calls. Finally, she calls Hinata.

**Later**

Hinata walks into Tenten's hospital room with a blindfolded Neji. Neji automatically new who was in the room and silently started to panic. Hinata sets Neji down at the end of the bed. "Hinata-sama, please leave," Hinata nods and walks out the door. Tenten takes off the blind fold. "Hello Neji." He says nothing and avoids her gaze. "Can you at least say hello?" Tenten asks. "I can't take this right now." With that, he get up heads for the door. Before he can leave, he hears a teary Tenten call out: Wait! He hears her push herself out of bed and crawl up to him. (a/n With Tenten's injury, she has been temporarily parallelized from the waist down.) She wraps her arms around his waist. "Please, Neji, please. Don't leave." He nods and turns around to pick her up off the floor. She sighs in contentment. He looks at the floor and notices blood on the floor. "Ten, you wound has reopened." They call up a nurse who fixes the wound and tells Tenten not to get out of bed again. "Ten, we need to talk about the other night." Neji informs her gently. "I know, I know." She plays with his hair. "Can I start questioning you?" He asks. She nods. "Can I kiss you?" She nods a they start a short yet sweet make out session. After about 10 minutes, they stop and he puts his head on her shoulder. "Wow Ten, It's been such awhile since we've done that." She nods. "Yeah I miss doing this." "Am I still good?" She looks at him as if he's crazy. "Neji, I've never done anything with anybody else. I **LOVE **you. No one else." "What about that guy he was all over you." Tenten sighs in frustration. Neji just wouldn't listen. "Neji, I swear that I did nothing with that guy. I was about to kill him and steal his money when you walked in. **IT WAS NOTHING!** Okay?" Neji nods and kisses her. " Ten, why do you keep saving up money," Neji asks as Tenten lies down on his chest. At this, she giggles. "Oh Neji, as soon as I'm out of the hospital , I'm going to buy out the striper club and turn it into a Weapon Artillery." He laughs. "That seems like something you would do Ten, seeing as you are the Fire Countries Weapon Mistress." "Neji, promise me you won't tell Lee or Gai." "I promise" She sighs in contentment again. "Hey Neji, can I ask you something now? It's been on my mind for awhile." He nods. She blushes "Um, Can we um, take a step up in this relationship?" He blushes to and nods. Let's just say that it worked out in the end.

**Okay guys one more chapter after this. I know I made it sound like I ended it in this chapter but I didn't. please review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**The Captin of Sirius, Asumi Kida**


	3. Lose Ends

**Story: A Job at the Club**

**Chapter Three: The Start of a New Begging **

Neji and Tenten are lying in the hospital bed the next morning, reflecting on what happened. Neji looks down at Tenten, debating on whether to say anything or not. He decides he should. "Hey Ten?" he asks. "Yeah Neji?" "Um, I was thinking about, maybe moving in with you." She giggles and nods. "Okay. That sounds like it could be fun. The sad thing is Naruto and Hinata beat us to it." She pouts and he laughs. "Hey, don't be like that Ten-chan. We're moving in together now." She nods and kisses him. "I'm going to take a shower Neji, okay?" He nods. She gets up, steadies herself, and then walks to the bathroom. She showers and gets out, not noticing the small amount of water gathered on the floor. After she finishes getting dressed and doing her hair, she turns around a little too quickly on the wet floor. Tenten screams as she falls and Neji catches her. (He had just walked in to check on her, you see.) The Stare at each other for a moment until Neji breaks the silence. "Are you okay Ten?" he asks in concern. She nods so he helps he stands up. She was still griping onto him so he pulled her to him. "It's okay Ten. You're safe now." She sighs in relief and stands up. "So, what do you think?" She spins around and he laughs. "Beautiful, very beautiful." She kisses him and right before they can start to make out, Gai and Lee interrupt. "Tenten, you can leave now. Let's go! Let's Go!" Lee screams. Tenten laughs. "Okay Lee." They walk out of the hospital and then Neji and Tenten head towards the striper club. Bob looks up as they enter. "Bob, um, here's the money for the club." Tenten says. Bob nods. "Thank you Tenten. You helped me out a lot." Bob says. Bob walks out of the shop and Neji calls up the entire rook nine. (I call it the rookie nine because with Sasuke gone, Lee can take his place.) He asks them all to come to the club while Tenten is out buying paint, shelves, and flooring. They all come over and start to clear the wall of all papers and posters. They then start to paint. After the painting is finished, they set up the shelves. 5 hours later, they are finally finished. Neji has them all gather in the front of the shop and sends Tenten and Hinata to go through away the trash. "Alright guys, I need all of you to stay away from us this weekend. It will mean a lot to me." Tenten walks in at that very moment. "What will mean a lot to you?" She asks him curiously. He shrugs "Nothing." That weekend, Neji and a blindfolded Tenten arrive at a private resort. Neji sets her down on the bed and takes off the blindfold. She opens her eyes and gasps at the size of the room. She walks over to the balcony and looks at the ocean view. Neji walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Oh Neji, its so pretty." she sighs. He laughs. "Not as pretty as you. Go get in you bathing suit and we'll go swimming." She nods and leaves to go change. After they change, they head for the pool. Neji shows off for about fifteen minutes and Tenten is impressed by how good a swimmer he is Tenten gets up to check the time and, when she turns back, Neji's gone. Tenten starts to panic and calls out his name. When she was looking by the edge, _someone _just happened to pick her up and jump in with her. (**a/n: **for those of you that have never had this happen to you, a word of caution. It. Is. EXETREMLY SCARY) Tenten sputters up to the surface and crawls out of the pool shakily. Neji follows her. She starts to cry and he wraps a towel around her. "Ten, what's wrong?" he asks with concern written all over his face. She hugs him and struggles to speak for a moment. "I-I-I thought I lost you again." She cries. He holds her to him and they sit like that for a minute. "In almost lost you in the fight with Naruto, the Sasuke rescue mission, and god knows how many other times." She says into his shoulder. " Please don't act so reckless around me Neji. I don't want to lose you." He nods and kisses her forehead. "Alright Ten, I promise." He says. Ten minutes later Neji breaks the silence. "Hey Ten. It's supposed to be warm tonight. You wanna go walking on the beach." She nods and they get up. As there walking, a breeze blows by and Tenten shivers. Neji puts his towel over her and they smile at one another. Eventually they head back and lay down in bed. "You know Neji," Tenten says, "This was my favorite birthday present." "Oh?" He asks and wraps his arms around her. She nods. "and to think that it all started with a job at the cub."


End file.
